


Picture Perfect

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [61]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard takes a photograph of Garrus.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Seeing Garrus asleep is...weird. Shepard knows him well, the way his face moves, seeing it relaxed like this is foreign to her. She likes it.

Shepard raises her omni tool to snap a picture. If she is about to get killed in the Omega Four Relay she might as well take a memory of this moment with her.

-

In her six months of house arrest Shepard continuously finds herself looking at the picture, now backed up from her omni tool to her padd. It’s the only real photograph of Garrus she has. Vega notices one day, peaking over her shoulder. “Why do you have a picture of a sleeping Turian on your padd?”

“He’s a friend of mine”

“A friend.”

“Friend”

“Sure”

She leaves it out of her sight for a few minutes later that day and when she looks at it again, her homes screen background has been changed. From the standard alliance logo on blue ground to her picture of Garrus.

Shepard considers scolding James, but he is the only real social contact she has any more and she has to admit it’s funny. She opens the setting to change the background back to normal, but then hesitates. It’s only her who will see anyway. She keeps it.

-

“And tomorrow we’re…”

“Meeting with the Quarian Fleet. Fingers crossed we’ll get to see Tali” Shepard is lying on her bed, staring out her ceiling window into space. Garrus is sitting next to her looking at something on his omni tool. Calibrations, probably. 

“We doing any archaeology ahead of that?”

Shepard laughs. “Of course we are. People need their statues dug up. Joker and EDI already plotted a course. You can look at it on my padd if you wanna.”

Garrus grabs her padd from where it is lying on her night stand and unlocks it. He pauses for a second, staring at it, then turns to face Shepard. “Am I your padd background?”

Oh fuck. She completely forgot about that. “Yeah…James set it as that when I was still on house arrest.”

“You had a picture of me sleeping when you went into house arrest?”

Shepard can feel her face heating up. She is seriously getting flustered. “Yes?”

Garrus stares at her for what feels like minutes before he suddenly starts laughing. Shepard raises an eyebrow.

“You’re wonderful”, he kisses her “Incredibly, humanly, adorable.”

Shepard kisses him back, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down. “I am not adorable. I’m Commander Shepard.”

“You’re my girlfriend and you’re adorable.” Garrus puts the padd back on the night stand, devoting all his attention to her. “I love you so much.”

Shepard smiles. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
